Mnesthes
Of The Four Gods In the beginning of Azeroth, a myriad of natural spirits flocked to and fro, enjoying their newfound existence in the world. Their peace was to be disrupted when the Titans arrived, and commenced the Ordering. Once the Titans moved on, peace settled. However, the malign Old Gods seeded Azeroth, and with their Elemental Lieutenants, crushed the natural gods of Azeroth. The Titans returned to a world engulfed by chaos, and waged a terrible war which resulted in the Old Gods being enslaved. Many of the Eternal spirits of Azeroth had been destroyed by the Old Gods, but some endured in the form of the trollish Loa, Eternals of all shapes and forms and races. Of these survivors there were those known as the Four Gods. These Four Gods were to be henceforth known as Mnesthes, Muhar, Zinine and Brux to many of the mortal races. They fought against one another and sometimes they fought side by side in an ancient Kalimdor, each commanding civilizations and armies of followers. Mnesthes Ftang The Viridian God, Mnesthes, was lord of life and death. While fiercely in favour of nature and an enemy of those who would defile the forests, Mnesthes nonetheless enjoyed a rather unique vision of how Azeroth should be. The Titans and Old Gods had left Azeroth a changed place, and Mnesthes furiously campaigned to undo all that his enemies had wrought on his ancient home. Finding worshippers in the Dark Trolls of ancient Kalimdor, Mnesthes became father to a glorious civilization, appointing a Viridian Prophet to act as messenger between his people and himself. The Viridian Prophet, legend had it, was the son of Mnesthes himself, though no ancient record ever revealed more information than that. Of the many wars fought between the Four Gods, none was more devastating than the War of Kalidar. While Mnesthes had gathered to himself an army of Dark Trolls, his sister, the Azure Goddess Zinine of the Four, mistress of wisdom and intellect, had built a civilization of her own. The night elves of ancient Kalimdor had long since flocked to the mysterious Well of Eternity, and thrived under their Queen Azshara. Many worshipped the goddess Elune, but many others had been drawn away from their homes and into the far north, where they built the city of Kalidar by the sea. The glorious city of Kalidar was home to the Azure night elves who were to be known as the Kelani, under Queen Azshara's daughter Aszune. In Kalidar they thrived. This did not escape Mnesthes' notice. The War of Kalidar saw the Dark Troll hordes descend upon the Kelani, fighting against all that Zinine could muster. The Emperor Sorceror, Zinine's lieutenant, was known as D'vorjakque. Much like the Viridian Prophet, he was the voice of his goddess to the Kelani. Not even his magical might could ultimately save Kalidar. Eventually, Princess Aszune was defeated and turned to stone, forever imprisoned beneath the earth. Kalidar was destroyed by the Dark Trolls, and very little traces of that ancient civilization were spared. Fate was to deal a cruel blow to Mnesthes. The night elves under Queen Azshara struck a cruel blow while the Dark Trolls had their backs turned, annihilating tens of thousands in a brutal war which ended Mnesthes' domination of Kalimdor forever. Generations later, Queen Azshara was to consort with the Burning Legion, leading to the War of the Ancients. In the War of the Ancients, Mnesthes found the last traces of his empire assaulted by demons, and with the Sundering and the destruction of Kalimdor, Mnesthes was to find himself cut off from the world forever. His mind was blasted into the spirit realm and his sight blinded, so that he would forever be out of touch with reality. The Eastern Kingdoms Thousands of years later, the Azotha tribes of humanity rose up to build lives of their own. Desperate for protection from the elements, and desperate for any guidance whatsoever, they eventually found themselves eager disciples for a new order. The Azotha tribes were greeted by mysterious prophets, preaching the words of the Four Gods. This led to the conversion of the Azotha into myriad pagan tribes, each worshipping different members of the Four Gods. Through his Viridian Prophet, who had survived the Sundering, Mnesthes began to carve out a new link to the world. In the far south of the Eastern Kingdoms, the Prophet forged a mighty tower of pagan power, which was henceforth to be known as Karazhan. From there, the Prophet reigned and controlled the pagan tribes. Ultimately, one man was to arise to unite the Azotha into the first human kingdom of Arathor. This man was Thoradin. Obeying the call of the Holy Light, Thoradin united the tribes and formed the city of Strom. From there, the Church of the Holy Light began to replace paganism over many years. The Great War of Lordaeron Arathor was not to last. After the Troll Wars, it splintered into various kingdoms, such as Gilneas, Dalaran, Lordaeron, Hesperia, Alterac, Ravenholdt, Stormwind, Stromgarde and Kul Tiras. Each of these new states was fiercely devoted to its own survival, and it was not long before the turmoil of the splintering allowed for paganism to rise again. Pagan kings created dynasties in Kul Tiras in particular, with many pagans springing up to form churches in Hesperia, Gilneas and Lordaeron. Mnesthes found his chance to return once again; or rather, the Viridian Prophet found an opportunity for revenge. Orchestrating and taking advantage of tensions, the Prophet initiated a massive war that engulfed the Eastern Kingdoms. Fighting for religion, the various kingdoms struggled. Supporters of paganism fought against the Church of the Holy Light, until at last, after various obstacles were overcome, the Great War was ended. The Church of the Holy Light and its supporting states emerged victorious. Those kings who supported paganism either converted or were put down. New dynasties arose; such as the Perenolde dynasty of Alterac from the ashes of the Xie bloodline. After the Great War, paganism slipped into the shadows of history. The 'human Loa' were forgotten over time, until only hints of their existence were left in the modern world. The Church of the Holy Light ensured that all memories of the Four were wiped out. The Council of Tirisfal ensured that the pagan lords of old were hunted down, and Karazhan turned into a bastion for the Guardian. The Resurface of Viridian Worship It was ultimately impossible to erase all trace of the existence of the Four Gods. Mnesthes' presence was to be felt in a modern world briefly at times. In Quel'Thalas, several pagan elves of old survived the purge. Many elves had once been a part of a special order; The Benefactors, who bided their time. Though the Prophet was gone, a new man was to arise to act as emissary in the name of Mnesthes. This man was to be known as the Messenger. The Messenger and the Benefactors conspired and ultimately led to leading the Horde to destroy Caer Darrow and butcher its druids in the Second War. This was to lead to the spread of pagan activities into ancient Kalimdor, as the Benefactors sought to carry out their malign plans. Notables such as Kariel Winthalus and Magus Rimtori travelled overseas, eager to carry out the Messenger's bidding. Their plans have yet to unfold. Category:Characters